


Pink Icing

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Freaks (1932)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Circus, Drabble, Extra Treat, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Phroso the clown takes Schlitzie, Elvira and Jenny Lee out for a special treat!





	Pink Icing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



> Although Schlitzie was assigned male at birth, I refer to the character as "she" as the character in the film is regarded as female. I also use the spelling :"Schlitzie" rather than "Schlitze" out of personal preference although both are widely accepted variations.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Phroso grinned as he ushered his three giggling, excited guests, all wearing their very best dresses and brand new hats with feathers, into the little seaside café. It was such fun to take Schlitzie, Elvira and Jenny Lee out for a treat when he was able to afford it. The girls were all such sweethearts and always the most delightful company.

They sat at a table by the window with a magnificent view of the ocean, and were served dainty cucumber sandwiches, delicious little cream-filled cakes with pink icing, and pot after pot of hot, sweet tea.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
